


Break-ins and Safe words

by Anonymous



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub, Gags, Insecurity, M/M, Mutual Non-Con, Panic, Peril, Safeword Use, Sexual Roleplay, Somnophilia, breaking in - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 20:00:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16839409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Patton and Roman try something a little different but it doesn’t go as planned (Human AU)





	Break-ins and Safe words

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: @sanderssidessmutprompts on tumblr
> 
> In their moment of role-playing Patton – the intruder – tapes shut Roman’s – the victim’s – mouth. Roman is very aroused, gagged and restrained. Until it isn’t fun anymore, he doesn’t even tap out, Patton sees the panic in his eyes – the very not aroused, pure panic – and they stop the scene and start with the aftercare.

They had talked about this scene in depth so that all the boundaries and rules were made clear. Safety was of utmost concern for Patton on Roman’s behalf. He knew that this scene and the scenario can be overwhelming without the proper planning. Patton was also aware that his boyfriend had previously had trouble safewording out so he approached this scene with caution.

The plan was that the door would be unlocked but the chain would be up. They had checked to make sure that Patton could slip his arm in and undo the chain, making a mental note to fix that after the scene so they felt safer.

It would take place late one night after Roman had fallen asleep. They had discussed somnophilia as a big turn on for both of them and in order to get that to play into the scene Roman drank some chamomile tea and took sleeping tablets, to be properly passed out. This aspect of the scene was something they went over multiple times to make sure that both were comfortable and knew exactly what boundaries were in place.

Patton removed the chain from the door and snuck into their shared apartment. He had guessed that by now Roman would be long asleep. As he walked to the bedroom he shifted the bag on his back which contained all the tools necessary to tie his “victim” up and make sure he didn’t make a noise.

Upon opening the bedroom door Patton had to stop himself from cooing at how cute his boyfriend looked completely passed out. A small light had been left on so that Patton could see Roman’s face and signals.

The “intruder” made his way slowly to the bed, slipping cotton rope out of his bag and beginning to tie Roman’s hands together. Once tied he slipped two fingers between the rope and his “victim’s” wrist to check that it wasn’t too tight, happy with his findings he straddled Roman’s hips.

Roman stirred slightly underneath the weight he felt on top of him. It wasn’t uncomfortable, it was familiar but for some odd reason it felt off. Roman tugged at his hands in an attempt to push whatever the weight was, off of him but found that his hands were immobilized.

He panicked a little and opened his eyes slowly, “h—hello?” Roman whispered.

Patton laughed inwardly his boyfriend had awful luck sleeping through somno scenes. He smiled to himself then leaned down close to Roman’s face and whispered near his ear, “you should take better care of your locks…”

Roman relaxed slightly knowing it was Patton on top of him and slowly his memory started coming back. _Oh, that’s right…they were doing a scene tonight._ He felt some more of the anxiety ease away as he remembered everything they had gone over.

“W—who are you…?” Roman asked as he fell into his character.

Patton smirked as he nipped along Roman’s neck, “your dream or your worst nightmare, darlin’. Depends on how you act.” His voice coming out closer to a purr than a threat.

Roman tensed up at the words. He still felt safe but there was something about it that felt threatening and made some part of his brain tell him to run. After some self-talk and reminding himself, it was Patton and he was safe he replied, “what do y—you want?”

Patton laughed darkly and grabbed behind him for the duct tape, “everything…” he said menacingly as he placed the tape over Roman’s mouth.

Roman tensed, he couldn’t help it. They had talked about this in depth but he couldn’t do it. He was scared. He wanted it to be over. He knew they had talked about a signal for when he was bound and gagged but he couldn’t remember it. He couldn’t remember anything over the sound of his heart in his ears. Roman didn’t know when he screwed his eyes shut but he opened them wide and made direct eye contact with Patton hoping that his eyes looked as desperate and scared as he felt.

Patton was searching Roman’s face after having felt him tense below him. A few moments passed and Patton met the eyes of his boyfriend except instead of arousal and lust he saw fear and anxiety. He quickly removed the duct tape and began talking in a low voice, “Hey baby, it’s just me. I’ve got you. I’m going to untie your hands just give me a minute.”

Roman nodded, not able to find his voice to speak but felt some of his fears ease as he heard Patton’s soft and calming voice.

Patton discarded the tape and undid his knot. Thankful for the first time that his knots were easy to undo. Once the bounds were undone he gathered Roman into his arms and held him, not too tightly in case he needed an out.

They laid like this for a few minutes before Roman found his voice, “y—you’re not mad at me…?”

“Oh my god, no! Roo, I’m not mad at you at all!” Patton replied as his peppered kisses along Roman’s face.

Roman smiled slightly, “o—okay…you’re really you?”

Patton nodded and guided Roman’s hands along his own chest so that his boyfriend was touching something familiar and hopefully he felt safe, “I’m really me, angel. You’re safe. I’m not going to hurt you.”

Roman nodded again and nuzzled into Patton’s chest, “can we stay here for a little and then can we have some tea?” He asked hesitantly.

Patton smiled and ran his hands through Roman’s hair, “of course we can do that! Whatever you need Roman, I will do my best to provide. I’m so sorry I scared you.”

“I don’t know what happened. I guess I got a little insecure and scared…I couldn’t think straight,” Roman paused laughing at the implications that he could be straight while laying with his boyfriend, “I forgot the signal to stop…thank you for being observant.”

Patton nodded and kissed Roman’s forehead, “of course! Your safety is the most important thing to me.”

The two of them stayed cuddled like that for a little while longer until Patton deemed it time to go make some tea. Even when it was time for tea and pretty much the rest of the night they stayed nearly inseparable. Patton reassuring and comforting Roman as the other started to act more like himself. Eventually, the two returned to bed and fell asleep in each other’s arms.


End file.
